


Autumn

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat + autumn.





	Autumn

Killian could barely keep still with his excitement to get outside. He weaved around Emma’s legs, meowing whenever she moved too slowly as he herded her towards the back door.

“Babe, chill out, I’m getting there.“ Emma chuckled as she pulled on her coat and gloves.

Killian meowed again, bouncing a little on his paws as she finally approached the door and unlocked it. He shot out into the garden as soon as the door opened, squeezing himself through the gap before she had chance to open it any further.

“Crazy Killy Cat!“ Emma teased as she watched him launch himself into a pile of leaves beneath the tree.

Killian rolled around in the leaves, ending up with a few stuck to his ears, belly and tail as he took off towards the next pile. He’d watched the leaves falling in the garden from the upstairs window that morning when he’d woken at dawn and he’d been desperate to get out and play ever since. He’d tried not to bug Emma too much, but he suspected that his longing looks towards the door and his pleading meows had worn her down.

He let out a squeak of surprise as he was suddenly lifted away from the leaves and high into the air. Emma gently turned him to face her and held him in her arms.

“You’re the perfect replacement for a hot water bottle on a cold day.“ she said with a smile, holding him close.

Killian cuddled into her and nuzzled her neck as he looked over her shoulder, watching the leaves falling all around them. It was days like this that he was so grateful for Emma being accepting of his cat form. If she’d hated it then he would have never transformed again. but he loved that they could still be husband and wife even when she preferred to stay a human instead of transform too.

Emma slowly walked around the garden, enjoying the fresh air and bracing wind. It was cold, but it was a beautiful morning and she was determined to enjoy it with her pirate cat. She held him on her shoulder and listened to his purrs, pausing her walking every now and then so he could reach out and swipe at a leaf or two with his paw.

“One more chase around and then we’re going back in for cocoa and Netflix on the sofa.“ she said after an hour had passed, carefully placing him down and watching him dart off around the garden.


End file.
